


今晚要写一篇关于此事的长篇日记

by popopopoke



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popopopoke/pseuds/popopopoke
Summary: 事实证明，脑中有个共生体对卡尔顿·德雷克的心理健康不利





	今晚要写一篇关于此事的长篇日记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [gonna write a long journal entry about this tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319936) by [bellafarallones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones). 



第一个问题是那孩子在实验室地板上慢慢冷却的尸体。第二个大问题是，饿得昏了头的卡尔顿·德雷克无法控制地，拉过它咬了一口。  
  
到底是考虑如何处理掉尸体的这个念头比较糟，还是不加思索地处理掉它更加糟糕呢？  
  
 **你的牙齿也太弱了** ，他脑海里有个低沉的声音说道。然后德雷克感觉他好像在呕吐一样，滑溜溜的黑色粘液流过他的喉咙，发展出一张充满尖牙的嘴。这张血盆大口决定将那孩子的血肉吞食入腹，这不是他的意志，但卡尔顿分明感受到了它的每一刻，每一滴血都流入了他自己的喉咙，在他的胃中翻滚。  
  
 **我们是暴乱。我们饿了。**  
  
“你想要什么？”德雷克跪在地上垂着头，闭着眼睛。  
  
 **鲜活的肉。这个已经死了。**  
  
她现在肯定是死透了。“这能怪谁啊？”卡尔顿觉得有点喘不过气。  
  
 **怪你，而你应该为此感到自豪。我来找你是因为你会成为一个很好的宿主。**  
  
“好吧。懂了。鲜活的肉。”他口中那长的超出常理的舌头将地板上的血液舔净。  
  
 **食物** ，暴乱加了一句。  
  
“是，了解了，我会去为我们找食物的。”德雷克把自己从地上拽起来，掸掉膝盖上的灰尘，抚平他的头发。他的手在颤抖。他告诉自己，吸气，呼气。他朝门口迈了一步。吸气，呼气。他那不停搅动着的胃感觉就像是个碎成一条条的垃圾袋。  
  
吸气，呼气。再走两步。吸气，呼气。他将手按在门的扫描仪上，差点一步摔出门外。好在现在这个点楼里已经没有人了。他不想考虑自己现在大概是一幅怎样狼狈的模样。  
  
他的车，今晚留到最后才走的那辆，金属感的喷漆是海水上浮油的颜色，被天花板的灯光反射成了橘黄。他坐进去，靠着舒适的椅背闭上了眼。别去想你刚才做了什么。他的手稳稳的握着方向盘。别去想地板上的血迹。  
  
“嘿谷歌，”他开口说。“找一个海鲜市场。”然后对暴乱说：“你想要什么告诉我，我给你买。”  
  
他艰难地对着停车场门口的保安展开一个笑容，还好他的车窗贴了膜，感谢他的幸运星。当他抵达上城区时，他已经能够足够冷静的像平日一样技术娴熟的施展平行停车。  
  
海鲜市场的摊位大多空荡荡的，被天花板上悬挂的一串串灯泡所照亮。空洞的鱼眼下方的鳞片闪闪发光。  
  
 **给我来点鳗鱼，我喜欢那个。**  
  
卡尔顿从口袋里掏出银色的钱夹。这里多半不是那种可以使用信用卡付款的地方。  
  
 **你知道，其实我可以直接拿东西走人。我们没必要向其他人那样循规蹈矩。**  
  
卡尔顿无视了他的话，直接走向了站在鳗鱼缸上的人。“三条多少钱？”  
  
那男人用拇指点了点适才卡尔顿因为光线过暗而忽略掉的标识。“需要帮你宰杀吗？费用额外算。”  
  
“可以直接用个塑料袋或者什么的装起来给我吗？”  
  
“放塑料袋里很容易死掉。”  
  
“我的车里有更好的设备。”  
  
那男人耸了耸肩，掏出几条鳗鱼装进一个纸袋里，那袋子被它们挣扎着洇出了水痕。德雷克付了钱，道了声谢。这些可怜的鳗鱼透过自身的粘液抬头看向他，无声的慢慢窒息。德雷克并没有太过同情它们。  
  
回到街上，他溜进车后座，贴膜的车窗和寂静的街道是他的掩护。他把袋子放到膝盖上打开，海鲜的腥气一股脑地涌进他的鼻孔。他用一只手捏着鳗鱼的颈部将它提起—然后德雷克闭上了眼睛。细小的鱼骨发出咯吱咯吱的声音，粘液令他的唇感到麻木。  
  
 **嗯。味道不错。**  
  
等所有鳗鱼都被吃光后，德雷克把袋子叠起来，越过中控台爬进了驾驶座。“请问我们现在可以回家了吗？”  
  
—  
  
在艾迪·布洛克拒绝透露另一个共生体的所在后，卡尔顿·德雷克怒气冲冲地爬了六层楼梯来到他的办公室。走廊里的每个人都像鱼群四散着躲闪鲨鱼一样避开了他。办公室的门在他身后砰地关上。 他合上百叶帘，望向窗外的中庭。 然后他在办公桌前坐下。显示屏散发的蓝光照亮了他脸上憔悴疲惫的线条。  
  
“哦天”德雷克把脸埋入自己的手掌，用掌心按压眼窝，直到他眼前闪出小星星。“艾迪知道我们是谁了。”  
  
 **随他去。我简直不敢相信你居然是个怂货。**  
  
“你知道我是怎么坐到现在这个位置的吗？我会提前搜寻潜在的危险，并在他们干掉我之前解决他们。”  
  
 **你和其他人类一样。浪费精力胡思乱想，担心黑暗中会不会有一头剑齿虎，还称之为谨慎。太原始了。**  
  
“你 _怎么敢_ 说我原始？我的手表知道我的心率！我公寓的跑步机上连着一台iPad！”  
  
 **玩具。**  
  
“要不是我你根本就不可能在这个星球上行动一步！”  
  
他说错话了。疼痛撕裂了卡尔顿的身体。体内的共生体像拨弄琴弦一样拉扯着他的神经，让他的整个存在都变得痛苦不堪。他想尖叫出声，但是暴乱锁紧了他的颌骨。  
  
 **你阻止不了我，卡尔顿·德雷克。我可以现在就杀了你。我可以让你的余生都在极度痛苦中度过，直到我找到下一个守本分的宿主。**  
  
 _对不起_ ，卡尔顿发狂地想。 _放了我吧。我会做任何事_ 。  
  
疼痛消失的速度和它出现的瞬间一样快。卡尔顿软若无骨地跌进了他的人体工学椅。他的神经仍残留着刺痛感，肌肉抽搐着。“你想从我这里得到什么？”  
  
 **我希望你把火箭开回我的家乡，让我带领我的弟兄们来地球** 。  
  
—  
  
卡尔顿·德雷克的床下有一箱旧日记，自从他高中时决心改变世界的时候就一直在写了。现在他坐在顶层公寓内的玻璃书桌前，用黑色的moleskine和昂贵的钢笔记录他的言语。这一切都在提醒他，自己的话很有价值。  
  
 _我在考虑购入新衣服。我喜欢黑色和白色，别误会我的意思，是说它们让我可以不用浪费时间去想颜色搭配，但这可能会影响我思考的方式或是让我变得没那么有创意。也许我已经习惯了现在的一切。失去了特有的优势。我应该改变。我可以穿任何我想要的颜色。别人都这么做_ 。  
  
 **红色会很适合你。**  
  
卡尔顿的手僵住了，整洁的页面出现了一块墨痕。暴乱很少说话，但每当他这么做的时候都会把卡尔顿从他正在做的事情中拉出来。  
  
 _今天艾迪·布洛克说我疯了，我气得有点失控。这是正确的反应吗？我不能说服他我做的一切是对的。本该保持冷静的。从长远来看，这通常会更好。_  
  
 **你把自己压抑的太久了。我能感觉到你的愤怒。**  
  
卡尔顿没有愤怒。他很紧张。通常写日记能使他平静下来，但是在别人的围观下写感觉可不一样。特别是当这个人是暴乱的时候。  
  
 _如果他们认为我疯了，那么拯救人类有什么意义呢？_  
  
这是他时常会写的那种感言。如果某一天有人在走廊里撞到他，他会微笑着说没关系，但余下的一天他会在心里生闷气，因为他的员工不重视他，他会在日记里写下类似的话。但是今天他没有妄下结论，而是继续写下去。  
  
 _我想，这关系着如何成为一个好人。做一个好人意味着要做正确的事，不管别人会不会赞同。而我知道我所做的是正确的。_  
  
 **我们去商场吧。**  
  
”你怎么知道商场是什么？我都大半辈子没去过那儿了。”  
  
 **你不是我拥有的第一个人类。**  
  
“你并不拥有我。我们是合作关系，互惠互利。”  
  
 **相信你会对你的员工说同样的话。**  
  
卡尔顿试图继续写作，但是暴乱控制了他的四肢。“我是不会去商场的！你知道我有多有名吗？我会被围堵的！”  
  
 **那就露出你的牙齿，这样他们就不会再来打扰你了。**  
  
“我不能这么吓唬别人！”  
  
 **那每当你的员工呼吸声太大你就威胁要把他们开除的时候你在做什么？你喜欢看他们心率上升时的样子。你每天都在吓唬人。**  
  
卡尔顿狂乱地摇头，但是他的腿不受控制的继续前进。他讨厌暴乱用他的身体行动。讨厌丧失主权。他通常都极其擅长控制一切，他需要控制一切。这就是为什么他从未考虑把生命基金会上市华尔街，尽管这会产生大量资金。除了他自己，他不想应付任何股东。  
  
现在他站在阳台上，低头看向旧金山灯火通明的天际线。“妈的。”他低声说。别紧张，他一紧张就会出汗，那会弄乱他的头发和衬衫，会使他的手掌潮湿，没有什么比 _那个_ 更糟糕的了，所以卡尔顿强迫自己深呼吸。现在这种状态，无论他喜不喜欢，都会继续，所以他最好习惯这些。  
  
事实证明掌心是否出汗都并不重要。暴乱吞噬了他，把他改造成一个怪物。质感粘腻的黑爪搭上了银色栏杆。 **我们这样去更快。**  
  
然后暴乱把他们从阳台上甩飞出去。在巷子里轰然落地。现在还不到下午五点，街道仍然熙熙攘攘。“请不要杀死任何人，拜托拜托拜托。“卡尔顿低声请求。  
  
 **哦，现在你神经脆弱了？让我告诉你我们的能力能做到什么程度。**  
  
—  
  
第二天卡尔顿抵达公司的时候，他眼睛下方有黑眼圈，脖子上系着一条鲜红的领带。他今早五点打电话告诉司机不必来接他，他以为开车能稳住自己的心神。然而并没有。他觉得街上的每个人都盯着他看，不过事实可能的确如此。因为他开着一辆极度奢华的捷豹。  
  
然而和他在工作场合中所面对的相比，这些眼神算不了什么。“今天是有什么特殊活动吗？”一名保安大胆发问。  
  
卡尔顿猛地回头。“什么？”  
  
“呃，你穿了红色。”  
  
卡尔顿用两根手指调整着衣领。“哦。是啊。嗯，你知道，我有时候也喜欢换换风格。”  
  
卡尔顿能感到脸颊浮上了一层薄汗。他现在的样子简直比审问布洛克时还要糟糕，即使那时候的他在愤怒情绪和缺乏耐心的暴乱的影响下做了一些令他后悔的事。例如让布洛克知道自己被共生体附身了。如果布洛克低估了他的能力，那作战时对己方会更为有利。德雷克匆匆走进办公室，甩上了门。  
  
 **我们不需要他低估我们。我随时都能摧毁他。火箭何时发射？**  
  
“还得再过几个月。在上一次的意外发生后，返程系统需要全部重新设计。我们已经建造了新的火箭，但是所有的软件仍需完善。“  
  
 **我想今天就走** 。  
  
“可我们今天还没准备好。”  
  
 **我们今天就出发。**  
  
“我会看看我能做些什么。“德雷克打开电脑，输入了查阅公司记录所需的三个密码。  
  
 **我看过你的日程安排。你通常不会在晚上进入实验室。我找到你的那晚你为什么会在那里？**  
  
“哦，没什么理由，”他轻声说道。  
  
 **我就在你的脑子里。我会知道答案的。**  
  
德雷克紧闭双眼，试图放空大脑不去想这些，但是暴乱可以迫使他做任何事。 那晚他迟迟没有回家，因为他思绪混乱，但又不想把未做完的工作带回家。  
  
但他没有呆在他的办公室。他去了朵拉死去的房间。他想好好看看那里的墙壁和天花板，她生前所站的位置，就在那里说出了她的想法后倒地身亡，他一直想向她道歉。  
  
他那时应该听她的话。如果他在领悟到“真正的共生”是怎样的体验后才去见她，他会告诉她，她一直都是对的。  
  
暴乱什么都没说。卡尔顿动作缓慢地解开那条红色领带，把它塞进办公桌的抽屉里和荧光笔与回形针作伴。是的，火箭今天就会发射。他和暴乱都会死。  
  
—  
  
夕阳下，暴乱与毒液酣战之时。  
  
住在加利福尼亚州之外的人们意识不到旧金山在晚上能有多冷。威斯康星洲的人们提到洛杉矶时联想到的都是穿着旱冰鞋的比基尼女郎，但旧金山可不是这样。旧金山冷得令人 _冻结_ 。当冷风迎上他的脸颊，当他张开双唇大口呼吸时，卡尔顿发觉他既讨厌但又渴望激战时暴乱和他撕裂分离的那些瞬间。  
  
然后，当艾迪·布洛克和毒液暂时分离时，卡尔顿的心再次沉到谷底。艾迪看起来很 _快乐_ 。当然，他也很紧张，毕竟他现在是为了保命而战斗着，但看样子他对自己的人生选择十分满意。甚至比他们上次见面时更为快乐。更怪的是，他向毒液伸出手的动作太快了，几乎是下意识的行为。他一定很 _喜欢_ 他的共生体。  
  
突然，空气中嗡嗡地回响起致命的频率。卡尔顿和艾迪都躺倒在发射台上。德雷克终于能够自主呼吸，没有暴乱在压迫他的肺叶，没有暴乱蹲在他的脑子里像野狗似的伸出爪子打碎他仅存的理性。他现在快要 _气炸了_ 。  
  
看看他们，两个普通人类，而德雷克本该是更出色的那个。他更聪明，更富有，受过更好的教育。他也没有失手伤害过他所爱的人。所以当他明明有机会可以像他希望的那样远离暴乱和这愚蠢的火箭发射时，他选择了还击。  
  
艾迪更高大，并像个有着真正信念的男人一样以全部精力进行反击。但没有被“高端生命体”压制的卡尔顿就像是引燃的导线。他们用拳头互殴，直到两人的胸腔和下颌钝痛不断，平台锋利的边缘割开了卡尔顿的背部。  
  
布洛克站在他的上方，但是当他低头看向暗色的海湾的同时他也看到了水中扭动成一团的暴乱。他可以把自己投入水中，游到岸边，甚至可以演一出假死的戏码来逃避那些不当致死的诉讼。或者他可以重新联手暴乱，杀死艾迪·布洛克。  
  
他一只手紧紧抓住平台，另一只手伸向暴乱。艾迪的一脚飞踢来的有点晚了。暴乱再一次和他融合在一起。他们用尖刺将艾迪捅了个对穿，然后爬进了火箭。发射的所有准备工作都已经完成。  
卡尔顿调整着自己的呼吸，在暴乱的控制下他的躯体不再颤抖。“毒液和你很相像吗？”  
  
 **你什么意思？**  
  
“似乎艾迪...对共生的反应...和我的不同。”  
  
暴乱顿了一下。当他再次开口时，卡尔顿察觉到他在撒谎。  
  
 **和你相比，艾迪·布洛克的心智太过脆弱。他的大脑空空如也，以至于他根本就不会感知到另一个生物的存在。**  
  
卡尔顿想给自己一个拥抱，用自己的双臂温暖自己，但是暴乱不会允许他这么做。也许毒液更好。至少他没有强迫艾迪。  
  
说曹操曹操到。毒液咧着嘴出现在窗外。也许他会对卡尔顿更好些。然而当他撕裂燃料箱并让尖啸的烈焰把人体从共生体中分离时，他的确是。  
  



End file.
